The exemplary embodiments relate to methods, systems, and products for allowing subscribers to view, select and generally customize program delivery.
Consumers today have many programming choices, whether the programming is broadcast over the air, delivered via cable, delivered through a wireless communication system, delivered over the Internet or sent via a satellite communication system. Proliferation of these different delivery mediums has resulted in a much broader array of programming choices available to the consumer, including mainstream broadcast programs, movies, specialty shows, news, sporting events, Pay-Per-View, movies on demand, etc. One of the problems with all of these programming choices is that consumers need methods and systems for efficiently navigating throughout the multiple choices.
Past efforts to address the multiplicity of programming selections have focused on providing subscribers pre-paid and set packages. Cable and satellite delivery systems have long offered channels that can be purchased as part of the subscriber's access. For instance, consumers can purchase access to Cinemax or Moremax movie channels, special sporting events channels, adult channels, etc. These channels provide only a fixed selection of programming material, however. More recently, providers have offered subscribers the ability to buy particular events. For instance, a number of cable companies allow subscribers to call in and order access to particular movies, events or titles. Or, for those systems that have a built-in duplex feature, a subscriber may use her remote control to order a particular movie, sporting event, concert, etc.
To keep up with these ever-proliferating choices, providers have resorted to on-screen or electronic programming guides. A communications system typically receives many data records regarding programming. Each program has a corresponding data record that indicates detail program information like channel, starting and ending times, whether closed-captioning and stereo are available, etc. Prior systems have long formatted these records into a programming grid, such as shown in FIG. 1. The grid is typically formatted once at a central location and broadcast repeatedly to the homes served. Communications systems often include a channel dedicated to displaying the grid. At any particular time, a user can tune that channel and review each programming entry—usually listed in a row as CNN, Showtime, or HBO, etc.—and time—often in the grid column as a particular one-half hour time slot, such as 9:00 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Grids may scroll vertically so that a viewer can scan a number of different channels within three or four time slots.
Programming guides like these are relatively easy to deploy, because they may be centrally implemented, e.g., at a cable headend. The subscriber's location needs no additional electronics or software because the central location fully controls the display. The television viewer simply tunes the cable converter box, television tuner, digital satellite receiver, or other tuning device to the channel offering the schedule information and views the program listings. But a major disadvantage of such a programming guide is its non-interactive nature. In other words, the subscriber must wait for the scrolling guide to reach a channel of interest, and, thereafter, he cannot get additional information regarding a program of interest, for example, the cast of actors, a plot line, etc. Thus, in a system where there are hundreds of channels, the scrolling program guide can take tens of minutes to cycle through causing the subscriber to miss programming.
Newer, interactive programming distribution systems feature Electronic Program Guides or EPGs, as depicted in FIGS. 2A and 2B, which result in somewhat similar functionality. However, instead of the guide scrolling automatically, an EPG allows a viewer to use a remote control device to scroll as desired, both horizontally across time and vertically through the channel grid. For example, in FIG. 2A the subscriber has selected the movie “Victory,” as seen by the shading of the grid cell. A grid cell is the “container” that accommodates the information relating to the event and becomes highlighted when selected. If the subscriber wants to select the television show “Columbo,” all he need do is press the right arrow once and the down arrow once and the grid cell for “Columbo” becomes highlighted, as shown in FIG. 2B. EPG systems, like those shown in FIG. 2, utilize the two-way communications capabilities of interactive cable systems. In many EPG systems, the subscriber may activate a remote control to enter an information screen that brings up pertinent data regarding the programming event contained in the grid cell, for example, cast of characters, plot-line, closed captioning data, etc. In some systems, impulse purchasing allows the subscriber to purchase a selected Pay-Per-View show by pressing a command button on the remote control.
Even though current EPG systems can provide a user with information, they cannot simultaneously provide a user with both PPV event and PPV package information. Stated another way, current systems let subscribers know of a single event (e.g., Star Wars Return of the Jedi) or a package (all Star Wars movies) but not both simultaneously. Thus, one cannot, for example, figure out when each movie starts in the Star Wars package. In addition, current EPG systems also fail to display PPV packages such that they can easily be navigated, providing the subscriber with access to both PPV package and event choices.
In today's EPG system, the subscriber must scroll through each event individually, and since many of the same events are playing on multiple channels, scrolling through hundreds of channels is both time consuming and annoying. Furthermore, many new PPV products are being introduced to the market and current EPGs lack the functionality to list these products. This is especially true with regard to multi-event PPV packages, for example, all-day by title, all-day by channel, multi-hour series, season ticket or weekend ticket/weekly ticket/biweekly ticket. With many existing EPGs and PPV systems, purchasable events are often packaged together into a “PPV product,” “PPV package” or “package.” In addition to the titles for the individual events, there is often an overall package title. For instance, the movies Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi might be bundled together into a PPV packaged entitled “Star Wars Trilogy,” as shown in FIG. 2C.
Package purchase may be done by the EPG displaying the individual events that make up the package in the usual grid or list format. As usual, the subscriber may highlight an individual event, display information on it, and purchase it. When the subscriber purchases an individual event that is part of a package, the entire package may be purchased and the subscriber may view all of the events within the package. Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,141 describes just such a system. This approach only allows event display and navigation in the usual way. In other words, subscribers will not know whether the event is part of a package unless that is indicated in the event's title. For instance, using the “Star Wars Trilogy” example discussed earlier, each movie that makes up the package could have the words “Trilogy Package” added to its title. In this case, the movie Return of the Jedi would be displayed as “Return of the Jedi—Trilogy Package”. Unfortunately, this approach creates its own problems. The EPG's grid or list may not be able to accommodate such a long title. Moreover, subscribers may not understand that the title indicates a package rather than an individual event.
A variation of this approach might be to add information to the event's description (synopsis) indicating it is part of a package. For instance, the description for Return of the Jedi could include text stating, “Your purchase also includes The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars.” Again, this extra text may not fit in the space provided for the display of the event's description. Subscribers also will not see the text unless the subscriber highlighted the individual event and displayed its description, something a subscriber may not do if they are already familiar with the content of the movie. Also, because the text does not appear in the grid or list, it will have limited influence on the subscriber's impulse buying decision.
Text can be added to the first screen that appears when the subscriber attempts to purchase the event. This screen is often referred to as the “buy screen.” The problem with this approach is that the subscriber is unlikely to initiate the buy sequence and see the “buy screen” unless they have already decided to purchase the event. As a result, the text on the buy screen acts primarily as a confirmation message and has little value in influencing the subscriber's initial impulse purchase decision.
A totally different approach might be to merge the individual events that make up the package into one long event, as shown in FIG. 2C. For instance, instead of having individual events entitled Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi, the events could be combined together into one large event cell entitled “The Star Wars Trilogy.” The description box or “buy screen” for this jumbo event could list the names of the individual events in the package. However, this approach would have the same disadvantages as described above. Furthermore, the EPG's grid or list would not display the start and stop times for individual events within the package or critical information for some subscribers. Also, the subscriber could not highlight an individual event to display information on it, set a reminder for it or schedule it to record.
The approaches discussed all have individual problems; even worse none provide the subscriber the option of purchasing the entire package or individual events within the package. For instance, a service provider cannot offer the Star Wars Trilogy Package for $6.95 and individual events such as Return of the Jedi for $2.95 unless an extra menu screen was added to the buy process.
Accordingly, exemplary embodiments aim to allow for viewing of PPV products such that the subscriber can scroll through packages, and the individual events within each package. Exemplary embodiments let programming providers offer multi-event PPV products that span multiple channels over non-contiguous time slots. Further, subscribers scroll through the many available channels rapidly without having to scroll on an event by event basis. The system lets the subscriber view packages and enter into the individual events forming each package. This allows subscribers simultaneously to obtain information regarding the PPV package and also information pertaining to each event within the package. Furthermore, it provides the subscriber the ability to purchase a PPV package or a single event within the multi-event package. Additionally, since the user can select either the package or an individual event, the user may use functions such as, for example, autotune or autorecord on either the package or event level.